


Angelo custode

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [20]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Antonio affronta un caso che lo coinvolge particolarmente a livello emotivo, ma a guardargli le spalle c'è sempre lui, Hank.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ecco un altra one shot su questi due, mi collego ad un episodio specifico della terza serie, il secondo. Un bambino viene trovato morto ed in pessimo condizioni, Antonio è teso e brutale per tutto l’episodio e Hank gli sta tantissimo dietro, lavora anche tanto in coppia con lui. Durante un interrogatorio ad un sospettato, Antonio perde la testa ed è Hank a toglierlo, poi c’è una piccola discussione, ma alla fine quando tutto finisce bene, Hank gli stringe la mano fra le sue e lo carezza con una dolcezza meravigliosa. Così questo shot è sui momenti chiavi di quell’episodio… con una piccola aggiunta finale. È piuttosto breve.

  
ANGELO CUSTODE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank25.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank34.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank30.png)   


  
Hank ci mise un secondo a capire che quel caso per Antonio sarebbe stato difficile.   
Ormai lo conosceva e sapeva quali erano i casi che lo coinvolgevano in modo particolare.  
Appena vide il bambino ucciso trovato in quel modo, capì come sarebbe andata e la prima cosa che fece fu guardare Antonio e assicurargli che avrebbero fatto di tutto per prendere il responsabile. Perché sapeva che quando c’erano casi che coinvolgevano bambini, lui perdeva la testa.   
  
Così fu.   
Non gli si staccò quasi per un istante, affiancandolo per tutto il tempo, specie durante gli interrogatori.   
Quando in uno di questo partì in quarta a picchiare un sospettato, cosa che di norma faceva lui, Hank trovò strano vedere sé stesso che prendeva di peso e con forza il suo compagno e lo strattonava.   
Assurdo, pensò.   
Proprio lui che di solito era il primo ad andarci giù pesante.   
“Ci siamo scambiati i ruoli?”  
Pensò cacciando Antonio fuori dalla sala interrogatori dopo la scenata.   
Qualche minuto dopo lo raggiunse fuori e lo fronteggiò facendogli presente che per un momento l’aveva perso, là dentro.   
Antonio, esasperato e sfacciato, rispose spazientito:  
\- Proprio tu mi rimproveri? - Non aveva mai avuto paura di lui, ora men che mai. Gli sguardi tesi, un istante in cui entrambi pensarono che avrebbero litigato anche se era da molto che non succedeva. Poi Hank fu il primo fra i due ad ammorbidirsi e a dirgli di calmarsi perché doveva essere lucido. Il non usare la sua consueta durezza che dispensava con chiunque riteneva uscisse dal seminato, funse da dolcificante per Antonio che si sciolse sospirando e ritrovando un minimo di lucidità.  
Era vero, non poteva partire in quel modo o sarebbe stato inutile per il caso.  
Andò oltre e Hank gli diede una piccola pacca di incoraggiamento sulla spalla.   
Erano gesti e attenzioni che non riservava a tutti, all’interno della squadra solo ad Erin.   
Antonio sentiva le sue attenzioni ed ora le notava, le vedeva per quel che erano. Qualcosa di speciale verso una persona che, evidentemente, per Hank contava.   
Non avevano ancora parlato di sentimenti, però li mostravano con gesti simili, senza esitare e nemmeno rifletterci, con una spontaneità unica.   
  
Hank non lo mollò nemmeno dopo, tenendolo d’occhio ed avendo dell’evidente riguardo che in casi simili non aveva mai per altri.   
Dentro di sé il timore di vederlo esagerare, di non riuscire a controllarlo. Il stargli sempre vicino, sempre appresso, era dovuto al volerlo fermare in tempo in caso di bisogno.   
Alla fine Antonio, un po’ grazie alla sua continua presenza sulla sua spalla, non uscì più di testa e rimase sempre concentrato.  
Fino al momento della resa dei conti finale, quando si trovò faccia a faccia col responsabile dell’omicidio brutale del bambino trovato, il quale con un ostaggio che minacciava di uccidere per una vendetta risalente a molti anni prima, venne fronteggiato da un deciso Antonio.   
Non avrebbe mai permesso ad un altro bambino di morire, non sotto ai suoi occhi.   
Chiesto il permesso di gestire lui la situazione ed ottenuto da un Hank dentro di sé terrorizzato dall’idea di non poterlo proteggere oltre un certo limite, si fece avanti e affrontò l’uomo che stringeva il bambino puntandogli la pistola contro.   
Antonio si fece avanti, mani in alto, pistola rinfoderata.   
Voce chiara, idee limpide sulla questione, le parole uscirono fluide e con abilità riuscì a far breccia nell’uomo che allentò la presa nel bambino che, incoraggiato da Antonio, gli corse fra le braccia.   
Una volta preso, lo strinse e lo protesse col proprio corpo frapponendosi fra lui e l’assassino che proprio in quel momento, proprio dopo averlo lasciato andare, se ne pentì e rialzò la pistola per sparare lo stesso.   
Antonio non esitò, proteggendolo col proprio corpo. Si sarebbe preso una pallottola al suo posto, col rischio che il giubbotto antiproiettile non bastasse.   
E il colpo partì, una frazione di secondo, un attimo per realizzare che forse era finita, che forse l’aveva perso.   
Un istante per raggelarsi e capire che se avesse creduto in Dio, Hank, avrebbe potuto solo pregare.  
Un colpo partì, ma non fu destinato ad Antonio, bensì all’assassino, ucciso prontamente da Jay appostato col fucile di precisione.   
E poi il silenzio, un istante dove nemmeno un fiato si udì.   
Fino a che Antonio si mosse e si rialzò stringendo sempre il bambino, entrambi sani e salvi.   
Il primo a sospirare fu Hank, il quale chiuse gli occhi rilassando i nervi tenuti tesi per tutta la giornata massacrante.   
Finalmente era finita, si disse.   
E lui era salvo.  
Non era facile, si disse.  
Non era facile lasciarlo andare consapevole che poteva non tornare e per quanto lo proteggesse e gli evitasse ogni pericolo possibile, certi non poteva evitarglieli.  
Certi non poteva sottrarglieli, anche se avrebbe dato tutto per riuscirci.   
  
Antonio ripensò al modo in cui Hank gli aveva preso la mano fra le sue e alla carezza sulla schiena che gli aveva lasciato.  
Turbato, meravigliato, addolcito.   
Sorrise stringendosi la mano come a voler catturare quella sensazione, mentre i loro occhi si erano incrociati e lui aveva sorriso con una tenerezza mista a sollievo e gratitudine.   
Non era in grado di descrivere come si era sentito in quel momento e quello che Hank gli aveva trasmesso, ma probabilmente per lui era stata la stessa cosa.   
Ognuno se ne era andato in macchine diverse, come per non avere tentazioni di alcun genere. Erano tornati in centrale a fare i rapporti e concludere il caso e poi, a fine turno, quando ormai la sera era calata su di loro e la calma generale avvolgeva un distretto sempre in perenne subbuglio, alzarono le teste dalle rispettive scrivanie e chiudendo le luci cominciarono a raccogliere le proprie cose, realizzando che se ne erano ormai già andati tutti.   
Antonio ed Hank poterono guardarsi di nuovo con quella libertà che si concedevano solo se erano sicuri di non essere osservati e si sorrisero con un lieve cenno che sapeva di dolcezza e sorpresa. Sorpresa per quel che stavano provando.   
Un po’ di imbarazzo e indecisione.   
Parlare, rovinare un momento particolare?   
Oppure rimanere in silenzio a guardarsi e catturare tutto?   
Alla fine non rimanendo più molto da fare, Antonio fu il primo a parlare piazzandosi in mezzo all’ufficio. Lo guardò in attesa, con una certa speranza.   
\- Andiamo? - Speranza che Hank volesse e che non si chiudesse per qualche ragione a lui oscura. Dopotutto lui era Hank, tendeva alla chiusura per partito preso. Ora si erano avvicinati molto, specie dopo quello successo qualche settimana prima, ma questo non presupponeva che dovesse aprirsi ancora.   
Hank uscì dal proprio ufficio pronto per andare e annuì avviandosi, si fermò davanti a lui e senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi, tornò a fare quel cenno di sorriso meravigliato e sorpreso, ma con una luce di gratitudine.   
Quegli occhi dicevano quello che gli avevano detto stringendogli la mano fra le sue.   
Che era stato grandioso oggi, per quel che aveva fatto per quel bambino.   
Ma le parole erano superflue, specie se provenienti da Hank, e i suoi sguardi erano sufficienti.   
\- Da me c’è Erin. - disse con voce roca e bassa. Erin era tornata in squadra, alla fine, ma con la condizione di vivere con Hank per i primi tempi, fino a che non l’avrebbe reputata di nuovo idonea.   
Antonio annuì.  
\- Possiamo andare da me. - Non si mettevano mai d’accordo, non dicevano ‘facciamo qualcosa insieme, una cena, un dopo cena’. Non c’erano accordi.  
Semplicemente si guardavano e da come lo facevano capivano se avevano voglia di passare il tempo insieme. Ed ormai era così spesso.   
Non serviva altro.   
Antonio si voltò e si avviò per primo verso le scale, ma Hank lo prese per il braccio prima di farlo scendere, lo trattenne e lo girò. Quando si fu girato, gli prese il viso con la mano libera e lo baciò, come se fosse un bisogno impellente che lo stava per fare esplodere.   
Non si sarebbero parlati, non avrebbero ancora detto se provavano qualcosa e cosa fosse.  
Semplicemente avrebbero continuato a passare il tempo insieme e a fare quel che desideravano.  
Semplicemente.   
Dopo quel bacio leggero che sapeva di una dolcezza rara, visti gli elementi ed i loro modi solitamente molto più grezzi o passionali di così, si guardarono ancora vicini, i cuori più veloci del solito, le labbra caldissime.   
\- Sei stato grande, oggi. - Alla fine glielo aveva detto ed Antonio sorrise, crogiolandosi in quel complimenti tanto fisico quanto a parole.   
Uno di quei momenti rari nella vita a due con Hank Voight, si disse soddisfatto.   
\- Anche tu. - Rispose di rimando. Hank aggrottò la fronte.   
\- Cosa avrei fatto? -   
\- Quello che fai sempre… - Disse semplicistico scendendo le scale, poi girò solo la testa completando: - l’angelo custode! - Hank se ne imbarazzò e borbottando un impacciato ‘sciocchezze’, scese a sua volta seguendolo per raggiungerlo a casa.   
Una vita a due che andava presa con le molle, in un certo senso. Ma che, chiaramente, funzionava piuttosto bene, tutto sommato.


End file.
